


Hatred and Healing

by Lolamz, SirWrecker71



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Incest, Mind Break, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWrecker71/pseuds/SirWrecker71
Summary: A fic written by both myself and SirWrecker71. We hope you enjoy!To note. Different tagged warnings apply to different chapters. This will be made clear in the chapter summaries. Also hollow is portrayed as NB, but uses male pronouns.
Relationships: Hornet/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Radiance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains mind break, rape, futanari
> 
> this chapter was written by SirWrecker71 (go check them out they make cool stuff)

The Radiance was furious. She had tried almost every type of torture she could think of. She had tried to convince Hollow Knight that his resistance was futile. She tried using the plight and destruction going on outside of the Temple to try and crush him. Radiance even tried using Hollow Knight's own memories against him, making him relive his own pains and failures. All to no avail.  
Then, as she was pacing in his dream realm, it hit her. A plan of torture that was exactly what she needed to finally break him. She laughed as she thought of her plan, how cruel and evil it was. She could hardly believe that she hadn’t thought of it long ago.

The Hollow Knight heard the Radiance’s laughter and a wave of dread washed over him. Ifshe was laughing about something, then something truly terrible must have happened, or is about to happen. Hollow feared the latter. His shadowy form was bathed in a bright light, as the Radiance appeared before him. He looked up at her, determined to not break from whatever new torture she had in store. 

Radiance looked down at him, and her eyes held a certain sweetness in them. Hollow knew that this was some trap, or illusion. She had tried to lure him like that before, he would not be tricked by it again. After a few moments of simply staring at each other, Radiance broke the silence.  
“Vessel, I know we’ve been somewhat disliking of each other recently. But I think I know why, for me at least...” She floated over to them; Hollow backed away. Radiance's eyes now filled with annoyance and anger. Hollow tried to flee, but when he turned to escape three of the Radiance's blades were aimed at his throat. He backed up, yet collided with her again. He turned quickly, and was pushed to the ground by one of her bladed legs. Radiance placed her foot on his chest. Hollow struggled under her foot, desperately trying to escape her, despite knowing how pointless it was.  
“Now then, we can do this the easy way, or...” She pressed her bladed foot into his chest, not hard enough to damage him, but enough to send the message. “...The hard way.” She said with an evil grin, and nothing but malice in her eyes. Hollow struggled more frantically now; more liquid Void dripped from Hollow's eyes. “I believe the issue is that we're both… Pent up.  
I’ve been alone here for a long while now, but with you here, I might as well enjoy myself.” Hollow didn’t recognise the tone of her voice. Hollow had seen anger, hate, sadness, and care in her tone and eyes before, though he knew she only used the last two as a way of trapping him. What form of torment could this new tone bring? His thoughts were soon answered, but he would wish they weren’t.

Radiance bound his hands and legs with infectious tendrils and glared at him, looking at him straight in the eye. Hollow feels her trying to force her will onto him, he attempts to keep her out of his head and starts struggling again. Radiance’s eyes were filled with hatred and annoyance at his resistance, “Stop it. Now.” She said to Hollow, growing extremely tired of his strong will. Nevertheless, Hollow continued to try to break free.  
“VESSEL!” She yelled. Hollow stopped and looked at her, now he was deeply afraid, he had made her angry. Hollow knew that making her angry this quick would make today’s torment much more painful. “Now then, do you want your family to get hurt because of your antics?” Radiance questioned, “Let’s see, what’s going on in the real world… how much has your failure cost this kingdom?”

Suddenly, Hollow's vision flooded with what other infected bugs were seeing. He saw Hornet, all grown up, fighting off infected husks and other bugs. Most of the husks were in the worst stages of the infection, with glowing orange bubbles bursting from their shells. She was getting quickly overwhelmed however, so she turned and fled with her needle and string, the husks gave chase. The scene changed suddenly, and he saw another vessel running away from whatever Hollow was looking through. It gave chase through an area he remembered, the Ancient Basin. The vessel turned to look back, and Hollow got a good look at it. It’s dark eyes, his two tall horns that curved slightly inwards and his cloak somewhat blue. After realizing he was still being chased, he turned and dashed off.

The visions didn’t stop. Flashes of three different masks were branded onto the black egg. Quirrel took the mask off the teacher as she dissipated into the dream realm, making sure nobody could break her seal. The watcher signed off his will with the king as he drifted into dream-sleep, and hornet desperately convinced her mother to stay. Radiance held onto this final one for some time, showing Hollow just how awful the situation had become. Sentinel, protector, sibling- now lay crying on the floor in front of her mother’s bedchamber, begging for Herrah’s return. She looked broken, deeply shattered by the loss of her mother.  
“This is what happened out there because you failed! Worthless void scum, can't even save your own kingdom!” The radiance taunted.

Hollow came back to Radiance’s dream realm and stopped struggling entirely. He let her into his mind, and she twisted one of his primal urges into focus. The primal urge to breed. As soon as Hollow realized this, he redoubled his struggle more frantic than before. Radiance hissed at his attempts.  
“Fine, if you’re going to make this difficult… then it'll be difficult.” she began. One of her blades flew over his head and pointed over Hollow's chest. He shook his head, pulling at the tendrils. Radiance plunged the blade into his chest, and though this was not his physical form, it still hurt and made a new gash on his body. Hollow threw his head back in what would have been a scream.

Radiance used the moment to force her way into his head and forced the primal urge onto him once again. Hollow's dark member formed, the tendril was almost the length of his forearm, throbbing as he desperately tried to suppress it, all to no avail. The Radiance looked at it gleefully, before dropping onto his waist, moving his member into her and slamming down onto it without hesitation. 

She moaned as it entered her, and began grinding on it, making the most out of this moment. Hollow was in complete panic now; he could not understand what was happening to him. He knew what that emotion was now- lust. As she went up and down his breeding tendril, she realized that this was not what she wanted.

Radiance got off him, and Hollow had a second to look at her. She began to touch herself, gently letting her ovipositor reveal itself in full. Hollow barely gets a second to react as she thrusted it in. Hollow once again threw his head back and liquid Void fell down his face in the form of tears, wishing he could beg her to stop. Radiance moaned and cried out in pleasure, pushing herself deeper into Hollow. She gleefully abused her new toy and thought of how she would use him like this for a long time to come.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Lolamz
> 
> please note that this chapter, while SFW in nature, contains graphic voilence and explicit mentions of self harm

Hollow’s will was breaking. Cracks started to form in their mind, shattering any coherence in their thoughts as the Radiance pushed them further and further.  
“Oh, you’re mine!” she cried, the pleasure overwhelming her as she abused the vessel over and over, “a fucktoy, all for me!”

Due to her overwhelming pleasure, the Radiance didn't notice that the dream realm around her was turning to darkness. Void covered the ethereal sun as the realm turned to midnight shadows, the light of the Radiance’s glow being the only thing that illuminated the area. The old-light opened her eyes, and only darkness returned to her vision.  
“What? What's going on? What are you doing!?” the Radiance bellowed, demanding answers from the vessel. Hollow opened his eyes momentarily to see that the realm had blackened, and he could hear something being spoken in forgotten tongues, however unlike the Radiance, Hollow could hear them clearly.  
‘Let them go, you do not deserve them, let them go’ the voices chanted over and over, as a mass of void rose above the pair of them, 8 crystal-like eyes staring the moth down as it lifted her effortlessly off the vessel.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” the voice shouted.  
“Why?! Who are you?!” the Radiance bellowed back, “You are a fool to challenge me in my own realm!”  
“YOU ARE A FOOL FOR BELIEVING THIS VESSEL IS YOURS! AS THE LORD OF SHADE, VOID GIVEN MIND AND FOCUS, YOU WILL RETURN MY BROTHER TO ME OR FACE MY WRATH!”  
The Radiance ignored the shade lord's threat and continued to punish her vessel, but as she turned around to face Hollow, he had vanished. She spun round again and saw the vessel in the arms of the shade lord.  
“Go,” the lord said to the vessel, “it's not safe here, you must leave this realm. I will take care of her…”  
The vessel obeyed, using the last of their own strength, plus some extra magic from the void entity to transcend out of the dream realm.

“NO! Give him back! He is mine! To breed, to break, to abuse! All mine!” Radiance protested.  
“Nothing belongs to you anymore! This kingdom has been cleansed of your ruthless infection.”  
Radiance was shocked. ‘How could they clear it?’  
“The dreamers did an astounding job, I must say. Compliments to them. However, seals and bindings can only get so far… you must die!”

The shade lord wasted no more time, immediately overshadowing the moth in their massive size. Trapping her in their grip, they moved her close.  
“These last moments of yours will be the worst you will ever endure. A torture and pain far wose than you left the vessel.”  
“No! Please! I repent, I repent! Please let me free!” Radiance begged. Her fear and remorse was genuine.  
“Too late to repent now…” the shade lord said, as they held up four arms, armed with sharp claws, and began to rapidly tear at the Radiance's skin. Her screams of agony filled the realm as her essence began to bleed out from the cuts.  
“Every moment of everyday you tortured this kingdom. Locked it in an eternal stasis, punished the innocent, and abused those who tried to stop you… all for nothing!” they said, speaking slowly to accentuate the torture  
“Gah! Please stop!” she cried, pain overwhelming her every nerve.  
The shade lord ignored her pleas, and wrapped two thick void tendrils around one of her wings. With seemingly little effort, the shade lord tore one of Radiance’s wings off whole, before tossing it aside. Radiance screamed in agony as she was dropped to the ground.  
“You leave this kingdom now, and I shall leave you be.” Said the shade lord, bargaining with the Radiance.  
“NEVER!” The Radiance retaliated, her rage overcoming her pain, “This kingdom is mine!” As she concluded, her eyes began to glow as she fired beams of light into the void, and while they would normally kill any mortal and critically wound other gods, the shade lord shrugged it off like it was nothing more than a breeze.

“I've had it with you, moth!” Bellowed the shade lord, “always resisting, always denying!” He grabbed her once again, before mercilessly tearing her other wing off.  
Radiance struggled, unable to free herself from the grasp, and the very essence that formed her rapidly bleeding out from the gashes left behind from the void’s attacks.  
“Any last words?” The shade lord taunted, towering over her.  
“Do it! Kill me! End my torment and suffering, you demon!” She bellowed.

The shade lord seemingly ignored her as they turned to leave, leaving Radiance to a dreadful, painful existence in the dream realm, unable to move as she used to. Powerless and hopeless, the old-light broke into tears as her realm became further disconnected from reality.

*  
The void that made up the black egg slowly dissipated as the chains that shackled Hollow retracted. Despite intense muscle deterioration, Hollow was able to masterfully land from their height without suffering any injury. Using their nail for additional support, they made their way out of the black egg, slowly but surely leaving the cursed temple and returning to what was left of Hallownest. As he stepped out of the temple, he was immediately struck down by a flash of glorious red.  
“Show me you’re not infected or i’ll drive this needle through your throat!” Hornet yelled.

Hollow took his time, slowly taking her needle off her. The slow speed showed the sentinel that he was no threat, and their familial bond had retained an element of trust between them. Hollow gently scraped the needle across one of his forearms. The needle pierced his skin with ease, allowing a small instance of void and soul to escape, however this bloodletting proved that the infection was clear of their body, while also providing a strange sense of euphoria, yet this was not immediately apparent to the spider.  
“I see…” Hornet said, before allowing Hollow to stand again, “come, I must take you home, your mother will be delighted to see you.”

Hollow didn't listen to what she was saying, for he continued to cut his way up his forearms, repeating over and over. The pain brought a sense of relief, drowning the failures in pain and allowing the void heart to replace them, becoming pure- ‘as father always wanted…’. Hollow continued to pierce his arm, the feeling of imperfection leaving his soul was intense, yet the change felt necessary.

It took a second before Hornet realised what he was doing, and immediately snatched the needle back.  
“Stop it!” She cried, genuine worry in her voice, “don't hurt yourself more! She did far too much to you, please don't make it worse!” As she finished, Hornet looked up to see Hollow had collapsed on the ground, in what she could only assume was due to agonising anguish and anger. He slammed his fist against the ground, and hung his head back in what would have been a scream.  
“Brother, please listen to me,” Hornet began, wrapping her arm around him, “it's not your fault. You have to understand that one cannot bear the weight of the world alone. Father was a corrupt, greedy, worthless monarch and for forcing his own son to face the evil he hid from was beyond apology. You have no debt to pay to him. Please don't become the lifeless vessel he wanted you to be.”  
Hollow looked up at her words, tears in his eyes.  
“You did brilliant!” She continued, an instance of amazement sparkled in her voice, “you did so well! Without you the kingdom would have fallen long ago, but you saved it! We can return to a sense of normality, and that's possible because of you!”  
Hollow lifted their arm and pointed to the cuts, no longer bleeding but far from healed. As Hornet examined them, Hollow bowed his head in grief, before void tears began to seep from his eyes again.  
“Why, why oh why?” Hornet asked, “why would you let yourself slip away like that? You are perfect, please don't ever change that.” She tilted Hollow’s mask so he was looking her in the eye as she continued. “Impurities are what makes us who we are. All of your other siblings were deemed ‘impure’, yet they managed to coalesce into a being of unknown power. Who knows what you’re capable of!”

She helped Hollow to his feet, and quickly wove some bandages out of silk, before applying it to the wound on their arm and the cracks on their mask. “Father never loved you, but I know your mother did. Come, we must see her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Lolamz
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains the following: incest

“My queen?” Hornet called, as she entered the white lady’s cocoon.  
“Hornet? Is that you?” the pale rot responded.  
“It is, my queen. An old friend awaits you outside, should I let them in?”  
“Of course! I grow weak in my age and cannot leave my abode. It's always lovely to have a visitor.”  
Hornet beckoned Hollow to enter, and the white lady burst into tears as soon as she laid eyes on her son.  
“Oh, oh my son you return! I never thought I would see you again!” the white lady exclaimed, moments before the vessel dived into her warm, maternal embrace. The pair of them shared the intimate moment, growing closer as mother and son. The white lady’s embrace seemed to be mystically healing, as the cracks in Hollow’s mask began to shrink, and the self-inflicted wounds on his arm began to close.  
“What happened to you in there? I still can't believe you’re ok! I thought i'd lost you once that bastard locked you in that god-forsaken egg.”  
While Hollow was unable to speak, they had a strange ability to communicate with his mother through a means of telepathy.  
‘I-don't want to- think about it again…’ his mind created the words and communicated them with the White lady.  
“Ah, I see, but i must know!” the white lady replied aloud, curious to know of her son’s saviour.  
“Something rescued them from the radiance’s grasp, yet something else still taints his mind. I plan to explore the depths of the kingdom with him to help clear it, or maybe find someone who can..”  
“Oh, if you’re off exploring, you should know that- your mother has awoken, as well as the rest of the dreamers.”  
Hornet twitched at the mention, before looking at the white lady with glimmers of hope in her eyes, “Oh how wonderful! Perhaps we could visit her together,” she stopped momentarily to turn to Hollow, “you and me?”  
Hollow nodded excitedly- a chance to explore sounded wonderful, and to see Hornet reunite with her mother, the one that caused her great heartache when she left to uphold a seal, would be a sight of incredible happiness.

*  
Upon entering the nest, Hornet supposed it would be a good idea for the pair of them to rest. It had been a long day of traveling from the crossroads to the Queen’s gardens, and the additional travel to her domain had taken its toll on their stamina.  
The pair of them got into the hot spring, at opposite sides at first, but Hollow couldn’t stop himself from easing himself towards Hornet. To him it made sense, she was his friend, his sister, and they shared the same familial bond which gave them a warm sense of love between them. On top of this Hornet was their savior. He felt safer near her, especially in such a dark corner of the kingdom.  
“Oh, hey Hollow, how are you feeling?” Hornet asked, turning to face them, “it's so peaceful in these springs, just you and I. It really clears the mind, doesn't it?”  
Hollow nodded, yet as their eyes moved from aspect to aspect of Hornet’s naked body, he felt a strange urge from deep within them. Then, all at once, the memories flooded back. The radiance and her torturous methods. Her plans to abuse him, break his mind and breed him until he was nothing more than a dump for her.  
Hollow descended into panic as they realised what the urge was. It was lust. Not nearly as primal and much more suppressed than the lust radiance forced onto him, but still lust nonetheless. He jumped out of the hot spring and hid behind a small pile of rocks where the pair of them had left their cloaks. With his back turned, he held his now erect member in his hands, desperately trying to get it to go back, in whatever way he could.

“Hollow, what’s up?” Hornet asked, stepping out of the spring and moving over to their sibling. The air was cold on her wet, naked skin, but she didn't seem to care. Her sibling was in pain and she had to help. As she moved closer Hollow held his hand out towards her, signalling her to stop coming towards him as he desperately tried to suppress his lust. But nothing was working.  
“Brother, what’s happened?” she said, moving around his hand and ducking past the rocks. “-oh, i understand.” Hornet continued as she laid eyes on his erect member. Hollow looked at her in a pleading light, and Hornet knew what he was conveying.  
“It's ok, I won't hurt you. I would never do what she wanted to do to you. She's tried before on other bugs, the ones who didn't resist her- those who couldn't, and they've told me stories since its eradication. You have to trust me.”  
Hollow nodded, before gesturing to their member with a confused look.  
“I mean-” Hornet began, “i can help with that if you want me to…”

Hornet gently eased her slender fingers onto Hollow’s member. It didn't feel like a normal penis, however, it felt more like a tendril, with much more freedom of movement due to the void making up her brother. She felt it gently twitch as she massaged it with her hands, “how does this feel?”  
Hollow began to lean back as the pleasure rolled over his mind. Euphoria flooded his nerves as Hornet caressed him, whispering sweet nothings into him that pushed him over the edge. As he came, Hornet felt the tendril spasm and pulse gently, and she sped up her strokes slightly to ease the orgasm out fully. “Oh, thats a good little vessel, I know that feels good, doesn't it?”  
Hollow nodded vigorously, and Hornet took that as consent to continue to stroke him off.

Then suddenly, Hollow grabbed Hornet and slowly eased her down onto his member. Hornet was taken aback by this, the vessel being so forward in his actions, but she didn’t care. It felt incredible, the tendril exploring her as Hollow thrusted into her, and it made her feel pleasure unrivalled. She let out a moan of heavenly delight as her orgasm rushed over her, covering Hollow’s tendril in her sweet, sticky cum. Hollow began to thrust faster as Hornet encouraged them to keep going- “oh yes! I love this! I love you! More, more, more!” She cried with delight. Hollow obeyed her demands, and tried to up his pace as best he could, but a mixture of fatigue and arousal made it difficult to do so, but for opposing reasons. With one final stroke, Hollow held Hornet’s legs over himself as he came. Even for a second orgasm, Hollow still had lots to give. A series of moans escaped the sentinel’s mouth as she was filled with Hollow’s loving orgasm.

But as Hornet gently eased herself off of the cock something clicked in her mind. A deep, rooted instinct to breed, which was triggered by this- her first sexual experience in a long time. She was desperate for more, and her view of the vessel became rather twisted with lust as she slowly began to lick the cum that coated Hollow’s tendril after the pair of them had shared their bliss. Hollow didn't realise what was happening. Their body had seemingly gone numb as they hit the orgasmic heaven. But the way Hornet began to tease them, it allowed them to work out of the clouded euphoria and return to the real world, their arousal building once again.

Hornet wasted no time in taking Hollow’s cock deep into her throat, gently coaxing more into her mouth. It didn't take long for her to reach the hilt, and she reflexively gagged as it touched the back of her throat. Hornet began to move her head back up to the tip of Hollow’s tendril, her tongue dancing over as much surface area as she could, before removing it entirely.  
“Oh my, you taste so good,” Hornet said, smacking her lips, “but i want more!” her voice turned from seductive to downright lustful as she went to lower herself onto Hollow’s cock.

As Hollow felt Hornet descend onto him, another rush overcame them, but this one was quite the opposite of the first. Floods of visions of the radiance’s torture began to embedd themselves in his mind, and Hollow instinctively shoved Hornet off of him.  
“Hey! What the hell?!” Hornet shouted as she picked herself up, before looking at Hollow. Her expression shifted almost immediately as she saw the void tears dripping off the edge of his mask- “oh no, oh no Hollow im so sorry.” Hollow grabbed Hornet and pulled her close, giving her a tight hug as his tendril retraced itself back into his body.  
“Hollow please,” Hornet said, tears of sadness and regret forming in her eyes as she reciprocated the hug, “i- i lost control of myself and- thank you, for stopping me. I promised i wouldn’t but- my urges made me continue. It's all my fault, i'm so sorry.  
Hollow let go of the embrace, and gently wiped both his and Hornet’s tears off their masks, before handing her the crimson cloak, simultaneously donning his own. Hornet insisted that she needed to do something to make up for her actions, but hollow felt, and conveyed, that her actions were mostly out of her control and that it was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was written by SirWrecker71, go check him out, hes great
> 
> this chapter contains the following: rape, futa, mind break.

As the Shade Lord was about to leave the dream realm, they paused. A slow, painful death was what she deserved, but it paled in comparison to all that she had done. Then, an idea struck the Lord, an idea as awful, yet deserving for what Radiance had planned to do to the Vessel. But Hollow had done nothing to deserve that torment. Radiance on the other hand… The Shade Lord decided that would be her punishment, she had done no major physical harm to the vessel, so a punishment such as death seemed unreasonable. But the mental pain, it was agonising. Countless hours of being blinded by her corrupted glory and deafened by her bellows to be set free- it couldn’t stand unpunished.  
As the Radiance lay in a shallow puddle of her own essence and tears. She tried to lift herself, but her injuries left her completely hopeless. ‘So this is truly how I die…’ she thought, anger still burning deep within her as she bleed out. She tried once again to lift herself, barely getting her head off the ground. She looked around her quickly, and saw the darkness crawling back up to her. The Radiance panicked, and dropped back on the ground now squirming and trying to get away from the Void slowly surrounding her.

“No!! Get away, I’m already dying, what more do you want?” She cried, still trying to drag across the floor away. The Shade Lord’s eight bright eyes burned in the middle of the darkness that now completely trapped her. Inky, black tendrils crept towards the Radiance. She tried to kick at them, but it snatched her leg before it connected and wrapped itself around her legs. More tendrils from behind wrapped around her midsection, they hoisted the Radiance up, kicking and screaming, until she was eye to eye with the Shade Lord.  
“What’s the matter? Do you not want company?” they teased her.  
“Release me this instant! If you’re going to kill me, let me die in peace!” the Radiance spat back. The Shade Lord’s eyes narrowed, and one of his clawed hands reached out to touch her face. The Radiance flinched at this, certain that at any moment they would rip into her chest to ensure the job was done, or perhaps just crush her body in one, swift motion  
Instead, they caressed her face, and their mouth twisted into a malicious grin. “Can you guess what I’m about to do to you?” The two God’s eyes met and the Radiance shuddered at what they were planning. She thought she knew, but she was wrong.  
“Do it. Finish what you started. I’ll embrace death, if it means I never see you again.” The moment those words left her mouth the Shade Lord began cackling. This terrified Radiance beyond words, ‘Does that mean they’re not- but what else would- No…’ The realization hit her harder than the Shade Lord had. She began flailing and screaming in his grasp, screaming for them to let her go, ‘Please! Just kill me! Anything but this!’  
The Shade Lord laughed harder, than gripped Radiance with two of their arms. The tendrils around her legs forced Radiance to spread them, Radiance tried to break free but Shade Lord’s hold on her was not weakened at all by her attempts. The Void surrounded and covered the wounds Shade Lord had left on her body, ensuring she would not bleed out or die while they had their way with her…

There was a fog from all the Void gas the Shade Lord produced. Tendrils slithered their way into view from out of the inky clouds. The tendrils touched and prodded the Radiance in multiple places. She squirmed and groaned at their touch. Two tendrils slid through the gaps of her tri-horned crown, they dropped down onto her face and wiggled across her cheeks. Radiance shuddered, "Ge- Get these vile things off of me!!" She begged. The Lord laughed in her face.  
"Would you have stopped if that Vessel had pleaded with you?" The Radiance was quiet at this. “I didn't think so. In fact…" An outline of Shade Lord's jagged teeth became visible, and they pushed Radiance down gently.  
"Wh- What are you going to do to me?" She questioned Shade Lord, fearing that she already knew the answer. Shade Lord opened their mouth, and a dark tongue rolled out.  
"What I'm about to do to you, is exactly what you did to the Vessel." Radiance tried again to worm away from the Lord, but they covered her body and held her down, “and unlike the vessel, you’re powerless to stop me!” their mouth morphing into an evil, corrupted smile. Radiance tried everything she could. She tried to slice one of the tendrils off with her blade-like legs, yet as she did so, another tendril immediately took its place. As she fired beams of light from her eyes- a last ditch effort for freedom- the Shade Lord tightened their grip on her.  
“You’re mine!” he laughed.  
The Radiance looked up at them, still trashing in an attempt to escape. One of the tendrils wrapped around her leg started rubbing her soft cunt. She gave a startled gasp at this. One of the ones wrapped around her other leg joined it in teasing the Ancient Light. The first one pulled back, then launched forward, squirming it's way into her. Radiance screamed now, and did so louder when the other one did the same.  
Shade Lord pulled her closer. They leaned forward and his tongue rolled out and touched her face, trying to make its way into her mouth.  
"Come on, you're gonna deny me a kiss? I'm sure you would have tried if the Vessel had a mouth." They whispered, their face almost pressed up to the Radiance. Radiance was disgusted, she would never have even thought of kissing that useless Vessel, much less this beast. 

The two tendrils inside of her slowly stopped moving around in her, and started to pull out. “I know your games, Shade Lord, you think I will believe you’re done with me?” She thought to herself. Radiance believed Shade would thrust inside of her with them again. Then, the tendrils slipped inside of her cunt and spread it open.  
Shade Lord placed their erection at her spread cunt, two of arms gripped the Radiance’s hips. Then, the Lord slammed her down, making her take them all at once. Radiance screamed in pain, and pleasure. A part of her was embracing this torment, the rest of her desperately fought against it. Shade Lord lifted her, and brought her down again. Radiance gasped, and Shade’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Shade’s tongue explored her mouth, and Radiance gave a muffled moan.  
The two tendrils that had held her open shoved their way into the Radiance, before another two tendrils came up and wrapped around her waist and prodded at the entrance to Radiance’s ass. Radiance tried, in a last ditch effort for freedom, blasted the Shade Lord point blank with the last of her essence. She managed to connect with one of the lord’s eight eyes, yet this did not slow them down at all  
“Play nice…” shade lord taunted, shrugging off the attack. With that, the tendrils slithered into her ass, pushing into the Radiance as her walls subconsciously squeezed the tendrils tightly. Radiance gave another moan, and Shade Lord thrusted into her, their tentacles writhing inside her and their tongue mingling with her’s. Part of her wanted them to stop, but part of her wanted more.

One of the Shade Lord’s tendrils wrapped itself around Radiance’s ovipositor, teasing the tip of it. The tendril gently stroked her, easing the relentless pleasure, and she slightly bucked into it, seemingly subconsciously. She gave a muffled moan as Shade Lord continued to violate every part of her. They thrusted into her again, their member twitching in delight as they began fucking her harder and harder.

“You like this, don't you?” teased the shade lord  
“No!” Radiance cried in reply, “this is torture! Please, let me go!” the goddess begged.  
“oh… believe me, miss radiance you are loving this, just look.” the shade lord gestured to the Radiance’s now erect ovipositor and dripping cunt. 

She was. Despite every ounce of her being wanting to be let free from this, even if it meant death, her subconscious was loving every second.  
Shade lord continued regardless, allowing radiance to submit to them. She became less and less resisting to their actions and more and more engaged in the fucking, practically bucking herself onto the tendril that explored her damp slit.

Slowly, shade lord wrapped more and more tendrils around her body, and began to tense them, the grip tightening to both torture and please radiance, but also to provide extra grip as the shade lord gently pulledher down into the void fog. Radiance snapped out of her lustful trance as she felt the tendrils get tighter and tighter.  
“Wha- where are you taking me?”  
“Home, where your true punishment awaits…” the shade lord said, a sly, cunning, evil grin on their face as they tugged her down once again. The grin turned to a gentle laugh, before finally becoming an evil cackle as she was fully submerged in the void, which transported her out of her realm and into the Shade lord’s...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SirWrecker has informed me he's working on a 5th chapter- but hasnt given a time scale since hes workin other things


End file.
